


Complicated

by PaintingPurpleFlowers



Series: Oc fics [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingPurpleFlowers/pseuds/PaintingPurpleFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rasul musing on his powers and exile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

His powers were..complicated. Though everyone believed that he and the past prophets were psychic, it was only true to an extent. 

They could catch glimpses into the future, sure, but the visions were always hazy and unclear. They included strong surges of emotions coupled with tunnel vision, during which they might hear some muffled words or see a blurry scene, but nothing definite.

That's how it was for Rasul, anyway.

He not-so-fondly remembered the hours upon hours of meditation he'd gone through, practically starving himself in pursuit of greater abilities, and not once did his visions become clearer. Perhaps he was just weak compared to the past prophets.

That's what everyone thought, he knew, when the news spread of Claren's death. The clan's beloved God, dead. Ripped apart and found in their very shrine because the prophet had failed to save them.

And his family had been no help. He tried to make them understand—his powers had no on/off switch; it wasn't his fault—but they hated him even more than the rest.

“You've brought shame to the family” “Your brother should have been chosen as prophet, he would have seen it coming” “You should go and make yourself scarce, Rasul, none of us want you here any longer” were just a few of the phrases spat at him by the people he'd been trying to impress every day of his life.

So with the phrase “You don't understand” caught in his throat, he grabbed his few valued possessions and fled. That wasn't complicated, at least, no one stopped him when he tried to go.


End file.
